The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems and, more particularly, elevator inspection systems and methods.
Various components and features of elevator systems require inspection, potentially regularly, in order to comply with safety codes and/or specific maintenance routines. Such components and features can include brakes, cables, locks, actuators, etc.
For example, elevator systems have landing door gibs that are arranged to secure landing doors within a track to guide and retain the elevator landing doors when opening and closing. The landing door gibs can also be configured to prevent the landing doors from being pushed inward into the elevator shaft. The landing door gibs may need to be inspected from time to time. It may be advantageous to enable more efficient inspection techniques for landing door gibs of elevator systems.